The Life and Times of Bella
by Shaibella Masen
Summary: Edward didn't come back and Bella moved on. She married and had a child. What happens when Alice has a vision of Bella and the Cullens want to see her? She's just gotten her life back on track, how will this shake her up? What will happen between bella and Edward? Or will there even be a Bella and Edward?


**Hello all. This is my third time re-writing this story and because three years has gone by since I have started I believe that my writing has gotten better. Therefore, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Bella**

When I woke up this morning I had the feeling that something was going to change but I couldn't put my finger on it. Today was May 24th there is nothing special about today so I decided to ignore the feeling and start my day like I would any other. Each morning I wake up at 6:30, and then I make breakfast. Usually cereal but when I am feeling generous with my time I do it big with eggs and pancakes and what not. Then I go into my guest bedroom and wake up my roomies, my angels and the loves of my life, Lizzie and Bliss. I guess I should explain things.

About three days after my horrendous 18th birthday, the love of my life left me and my world came crashing down. It literally felt like something inside me died and I believed that for weeks. When my mother came to Forks to take me to Florida with her I agreed just to get away from the memories of him. That was in October. About a month later I found out that I was pregnant and of course that shocked the hell out of me. I didn't know it was possible and of course I didn't believe it but it was there and the morning sickness was there to prove it. After the initial shock, I realized that I had to get my life back on track. So my mother decided home schooling would be best to help me get there. I was able to graduate and apply to college due to studying very hard. I applied and was accepted into Dartmouth University with a full scholarship. That was great because on April 28 my daughter Elizabeth Esmeralda Swan was born. She was absolutely perfect. She had dark brown hair just like mine but strangely enough she also had bright green eyes similar to emeralds. Lizzie was four months old when we made the big move from sunny Florida to Hanover, NH. We got a medium-sized studio apartment near the school and I was able to find a day care for her t go to and a job so that I could make ends meet. My life was finally starting to settle down and though there were plenty of days when I cried myself to sleep thinking that I wasn't good enough, I didn't let that emotion and that feeling dictate my life. I tried to live ….well actually I did more then try, I did live.

Towards my second semester of freshman year, I met a guy named Andrew Clarence; he is a junior from England. Andrew was sweet and kind and always understanding, he didn't try to push me into anything and it felt pretty natural. He managed to make me feel better, not completely but enough for me to be able to love again. I fell in love with Andrew. It was not a deep love like what I felt for him but I expected that nothing would compare to a first love. Andrew and I decided to take the big leap and get married the summer before my junior year. It wasn't a big wedding just family and close friends with amounted to about 60 people. Soon after the wedding it was discovered that I was expecting again. That May I gave birth to another girl, Bliss Emsley Clarence. She had my brown eyes and her father's dirty blond hair. She would definitely be a heartbreaker in the future. At this present moment I am in the middle of a divorce, which is just the place I want to be in the middle of my senior year of college. Andrew decided that I wasn't enough for him and cheated on me with a co-worker. I kicked him out of the house and we are going through a custody battle over Bliss, which I know will fall in my favor. I am 22 years old with two children and a double broken heart. This is nowhere near how I expected my life to be.

Anyway back to the present: I walked into the nursery to see my two angels sleeping away. I always hated this part of the day. Having to interrupt their peaceful dreams. I woke up my three year old first.

"Lizzie…" I whispered into her ear, shaking her gently. I always took a couple of attempts to get her up and of course she was a lot like me and not a morning person so more times then not I had to drag her out of bed. Today was a good day though and after a few minutes she got up by herself.

"Good Morning Libby Lou!" I said in quiet excitement. I always loved seeing my baby.

"Hi Mommy" She smiled back at me. Elizabeth is very articulate for her age and I believe it has something to do with her mutant genes. I don't mind though because she was always able to tell me what she wanted.

I took Lizzie to the kitchen so that she could eat her breakfast and then took a shower. I loved my showers because besides bedtime, it was my only free time during the day. In the shower I could relax and let everything go as well as relieve stress if you know what I mean. Though the later part I don't do very often not knowing how far the similarities between my eldest daughter and her father are. There is never a need to scar a child for life. After my quick shower, I cleaned Elizabeth up and sent her to pick out her clothes for the day. Even without meeting her, Elizabeth reminds me of her aunt. She is very particular about the way that she looks everyday and even about the way that I look. While she spent her usual twenty minutes picking out an outfit, I was able to wake up Bliss, wash her up and get her dressed and ready for the day. I was feeding my youngest gift when Lizzie finally returned.

"Momma!" She cried excitedly. "We match." I looked at her outfit of a beige gypsy skirt and purple top and then at my outfit of khaki shorts and a purple blouse before smiling at her.

"We certainly are!" I agreed. These are the moments that I will cherish because at some point matching with your mother will not be cool. I looked at the clock: 7:42 it read. For the first time in who knows how long I might actually make it to class on time. I gathered the kids into the car triple checking to make sure that we didn't forget anything and then took off to the daycare to drop my little love angels off before heading to class.


End file.
